


【气宇轩扬】写的很短的小g文

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 总之就是刚入坑的时候瞎jr写的真的写的很差





	【气宇轩扬】写的很短的小g文

气宇轩扬（一）  
（第一篇垃圾文）  
手机振动了一下，好像有新消息来了。长相略显青涩的俊俏男生低头查看，然后甜甜地笑了一下。  
手机屏幕上是和一个人的对话框，发来信息的人有一个笑的灿烂的头像。  
皓轩：扬扬在哪呢！我们回去咯～*  
俏皮的语气将他逗乐，顿了一下又似乎想起来了什么。  
他回复道：……我数三秒你可以出现在我面前吗！  
修长白皙的手指在屏幕上点按。“玩手机”这个再平常不过的动作都能被他玩出“仙子下凡”的气质。  
皓轩：可以啊！  
“扬扬～”熟悉的好听的声音传来。  
sjy抬头，就看到他飞一样地扑过来，先抛了一个飞吻再环住自己的脖子。他嗔怪道：“你三岁吗？我的妆都要被你蹭花了。”  
说完又补了一句，  
“在我旁边还发什么微博，有话请直说！”  
抱住他的人没有回答，又绕到后面环上来，埋在他的颈窝里。“扬扬今天转圈圈是在诱惑我吗？”  
白皙的皮肤配上一身黑衣，外面的轻质黑罩纱随着动作飘摇，更显得他像是下凡的神仙。  
sjy红了脸，“我才没有……”  
那人立刻开启了无理取闹模式，  
“我不管！你就是在撩我！一会给我降降火！”  
sjy欲言又止了半天，最终还是什么都没说。  
到达酒店，两人的房间本来就挨在一块，过去串门简直轻而易举，靠着两个经纪人姐姐的掩护，whx溜进了sjy的房间。  
sjy正准备换衣服，刚撩起衣服下摆，就被闯进来的whx撞个正着。一截细白的腰在罩纱的遮掩下若隐若现。  
想到自家今天旋转如小芙蝶的扬扬，whx立刻关门反锁，然后扑上去。  
“这么好看的衣服，为什么要脱……”低沉微哑的声音在sjy上方响起。  
“我先来和你算算泊文和你说悄悄话那笔帐！”说着，他微微用力弹了一下sjy的额头，然后咬住他的耳垂，轻轻啃咬。  
耳垂是他敏感的地方，sjy忍不住轻轻喘息。  
whx还在为今天的事情吃醋生气，听到sjy的喘息，他直接伸出舌头舔舐他的耳朵，在耳洞周围搅动，甚至企图将舌头顶进去。  
以前whx没这么玩过，陌生的刺激感直接让他叫出了声。  
“嗯~不要舔那里啊……”  
空气渐渐升温，似乎是觉得衣服还是有点麻烦，但是又觉得这件纱衣覆盖在sjy的肉体上格外诱惑人。whx脱光了他，然后将黑色不透光的衣服部分覆盖在sjy的脸上，让那薄纱垂下，罩住他的身体。  
白嫩的腰身被遮盖，sjy之前又学过几年舞蹈，线条被遮盖反而显得愈加神秘。隔着薄纱，whx的手开始在他的身体上游走。  
被蒙上眼的sjy感官似乎更敏锐，虽然之前拍晓星尘的蒙眼戏份的时候也是一直蒙眼，但是那时候他很放心地把自己交给了whx，走位都是由他带着，现在到了床上，反而有点不知道怎么办了。  
whx突然捏住了他胸前的两颗小点开始揉捏。纱衣摩擦着乳尖上娇嫩敏感的皮肤，激得sjy身子一软。  
“嗯……”  
纱织的布料虽轻，但是略显粗糙，在皮肤上摩擦的感觉又痛又痒，待whx撩开轻纱，下面的皮肤已经红了几块。  
红色的印记愈发诱人，whx俯下身去嘬了一口草莓牛奶般的肌肤。  
“啊啊~”sjy叫出声来，充血的下面难耐地磨蹭着whx的腿根。一个控制不住，竟然射了出来。  
“扬扬，我想要你……”whx抬头在他耳边低语。  
“……”sjy没出声，最后慢慢地环住了他的脊背，将自己交给他。  
whx于是给他扩张。  
那个地方的肉柔柔软软，whx心里激动，直接将一根手指整根顶了进去。收到刺激的肠壁一缩，夹吸着whx修长的指头，让他忍不住想到这种感觉覆盖在他的下身会是什么美妙的感觉。他将手指屈起，四处挖弄，时不时模仿着性交的动作。  
在涨涨的感觉中，sjy也说不清楚是难受还是舒服，只觉得后面在手指的玩弄下似乎有液体分泌出，弄得股间滑溜溜的。  
sjy张开嘴大口呼吸，还夹杂着隐忍不住的呻吟。  
“道长，你这样真可爱~”  
他突然这么说，让sjy感觉在他身上的是那个杀人狂魔小恶洋。他是心疼薛洋的，可是这个语气突然让他的处境有点尴尬，好像是真的被流氓干了一样。  
whx突然捅了进去。  
“啊……痛！”sjy呜咽道。  
whx也心疼他，就着进去的姿势，轻轻吻在他的脸上。浓眉大眼的俊郎男人就这么近地贴着sjy的脸，高挺鼻梁在他的颊上轻蹭，那样子好像是在撒娇的小动物一般。sjy被美色迷惑，忍不住主动亲在他的额头上。whx似乎是得到了肯定，开始抽送身下的阳根，sjy努力忍住疼痛，配合着他。  
摩擦挤压的感觉让sjy叫出声来。  
“啊……感觉好奇怪”  
“捅到深处了~”  
whx勾唇“宋老师，是不是被干的挺舒服”  
sjy眼睛里的光彩时隐时现，逐渐失去控制地呻吟起来。  
“呜啊~感觉不行了！”  
“什么不行？”  
“要……要射了！”  
whx闻言，随手摸了一根东西，发现是一个棒棒糖，他掉，转方向，将糖棍微微插进了他顶端的小口，堵在那里。  
“啊啊啊~”前面的敏感头部被刺激，却射不出来，sjy全身都开始染上潮红，一阵一阵地颤抖。  
whx开始在他的体内抽插，每一次都顶到他身体内部那个神秘的地方，但是像蜻蜓点水一样只顶一下，又抽出来再顶一下。  
“hx~别这样！”  
“那我快一点。”  
whx又埋在他的体内开始小幅度顶弄那个点，每次只抽出一点点又捅在上面。密密麻麻的刺激让sjy几乎昏过去。  
“不……你别……”在断断续续的呻吟中，棒棒糖掉到别处，他的射精已经不由自主，前后都溢满汁液，在腿间横流。


End file.
